colours of truth
by fallenxone
Summary: When Naruto was saved by 'Ookami-san' when he was eight, Naruto met Kyuubi and learned everything from him to become the greatest ninja and to find his savior- the mysterious 'Ookami-san! Itanaru. On hiatus


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Normal speech: "blah"

Thoughts : blah

Demon speech: **"blah"**

Demon thoughts: **blah **

Warning: There will be boy x boy romance in this fic so if you can't stand it, turn back.

**A/N**: the beginning might sound a it weird but please continue reading and review.

**Chapter 1**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A blonde boy no older than eight walked on the empty street of Konoha. With his eyes closed, many would think it was a wonder he did not trip and fall, but since hatred has blinded the villagers, nobody thought much about it.

The villagers, upon seeing him humming and skipping happily, decided that they did not like it and gathered into a huge group, bigger than before, to gang up on the boy and vent their frustrations on him.

The boy, sensing their presence (1), started to run towards the safest place he knows- the Hokage tower. The villagers knew where the boy was heading and a few Shinobis cut him off his original route, leading him into an empty alley.

The boy, knowing that he has no chance of escaping, backed away slowly hitting the wall with his back. The villagers laugh at his fear and walked towards him, throwing things and him and hitting him-a mere boy.

The boy instinctively brought his legs to his chest and covered his head with his hands, the last way to defend himself, waiting for the beating to be over, not fighting back as he knew the wounds would heal the next day.

A masked stranger soaked in blood, saw the scene and jumped down to protect the boy. The masked stranger has seen the boy quite a few times and did not hate him like the villagers do. The villager ran away once they saw the masked person.

The boy looked up an sensed a familiar aura and smiled at him whispering, "Ookami-san…" the stranger, now identified as Ookami-san carried the boy and ran to the Hokage tower for treatment as he knew the nurse and doctors at the hospital would not help the boy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ookami-san jumped through the window of the Hokage tower from a nearby roof. The Hokage saw the boy and immediately took out the medic set and started cleaning the wounds. Ookami-san helped too. The boy woke up for a while after the two finished cleaning the wounds and gave the two of them the brightest smile he could muster.

How Ookami loved the bright smile the boy has, so innocent and pure, untainted by the sins around him. He talked to the Hokage for a while and left, not before whispering to the boy, "Get stronger, I'll be waiting for you, Naruto-kun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boy, whose name is Naruto barely heard what Ookami-san said before passing out, but the words filled him up with strength. He found himself in a large hall surrounded by murky water and a piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it was pasted on a cell like room in front of him.

Then, he realized… he could see! He has been blind ever since birth and never knew how things or even himself looked like. How did he gain his eyesight? He did not care for that as he started observing the gloomy room he's in. **"Kit, why are you in here?"** a loud voice/growl resonated deep from the cell. Corking his head to the side, Naruto asked, "Who are you? Where am I? How can I see?" **"Whoa, calm down, kit, one question at a time. I am the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed in here by the Yondaime; you are in your mindscape, that's why you can see."**

Naruto took a few seconds to process what the Kyuubi said before asking, "Should I call you Kyuubi-san then?" Kyuubi shook his head and told naruto, **"Since you are my container, you can call me by my real name, Shin."** Naruto nodded and smiled happily at Kyuubi or Shin (going to call Kyuubi Shin from now on unless it's another person saying Shin's name).

"**Kit, I have promised your father that I would teach you everything I know. I will teach you taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu… hell I'll even teach you how to use almost all type of weapons and also on strategy, tactics and a whole lot of other things so you better not whine or break under the pressure from the training."** Shin stated in his clear and smooth voice then quickly added **"Don't ask me about your parents, they said you will find out sooner or later." **

Naruto's eyes widen dramatically before nodding rapidly. Shin watched in his cage, amused by Naruto since he was nodding so quickly; one might think that his head would fall off if he did not stop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**TBC**

1: you will find out what that means later.

**For Blind Faith, i will upload chap 3 soon.**


End file.
